warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MagmaClan
MagmaClan, Clan of the forever-burning warriors NOTE: I changed the clan completely. If you were part of the old MMC and would like to be part of the new clan, please go to the talk page to get your old cats and post them with the new MMC physical features, or feel free to create new characters! Magma Clan is a medium-sized clan that is located right under a volcano in an island never touched by man. They have been there for decades, and plan to be for many more generations. The first cat to be born out of the dephts filled with hot magma proclaimed himself as the leader of this unique clan, and legend says that he was a cat that fell into the volcano just to die and be reborn in a gorgeous new form: A fiery and strong form capable of standing even the hottest flames. MagmaClan cats are quite unique physically. They don't have any fur, but are covered in armor-like rocks that can vary from being grey, red, orange white, black or brown. They have cracks in between their rocks that reveal magma running through them, the very point of their being. The color of the magma can vary massively, but the lava is never multicolored nor the color of their rocks. They magma-filled eye sockets, which colors are normally different from the body's magma. Their tail tip has a single flame that never extinguishes, which color is always a lighter color of their eyes, but in some extremely rare cases, it can be a completely different color. These felines do not eat nor drink, so they have no diet. They live in cavern systems under the volcano and generally play in its magma veins. They visit the surface only in border patrols. This clan is owned by Wisteria. To join, leave a message on the Talk page! Allegiances Leader Blazestar- Black-rocked, quiet and dedicated she-cat with vivid orange magma, bright yellow flame and eyes. Likes to keep the Clan organized and can get too concerned when attending problems, oftenly ignoring important information. (Wisteria)'' Sister to: Embersight'' Deputy Medicine cat Warriors Eclipsebird- Small, energetic and friendly she-cat with black rocks, neon blue magma, green flame and eyes. Even though she's quite vigorous and sociable, she hates going to border patrol because of her fear to fighting cats she has never met before. (Wisteria) Apprentice: Woodpaw '' Ashpool- Medium-sized, strong and careless tom with grey rocks, magents magma, aquamarine flame and eyes. Capable of staying calm on most situations, but likes to lie in order to either be replaced so he can stay in the Warriors den or to get out of a certain situation. (Wisteria) ''Mate: Flowerclaw Apprentice: Foxpaw Embersight- Tall, muscular and hard-working tom with white rocks, pure red flame and red eyes. Despite his looks, he is actually very affectionate and cares for his clanmates so much that he would give his life to protect them. Hopes to become a deputy one day. (Wisteria)'' Brother to: Blazestar.'' Apprentices Woodpaw- Medium- sized, cheerful and understanding she-cat with brown rocks, green magma and pink flame and eyes. Very playful, and dislikes to follow rules. Oftenly gets into trouble for being too annoying towards others. She also becomes clingy and bored easily, getting to the point she practically whines to get attention. (Wisteria) Mentor: Eclipsefur Foxpaw- Small, calm, and delicate she-cat with orange rocks, a light yellow flame and royal purple eyes. Is short- sighted and tends to twitch when experiencing a strong emotion. Even thought she enjoys being alone, she takes pity of Woodpaw and keeps her company. (Wisteria) Mentor: Ashpool Queens Flowerclaw: Protective, affectionate and respectful she-cat with orange rocks, lavender flame and and lavender eyes. Can be tricked without a problem, since her trust is earned easily. Although this happens, most of her clanmates are aquainteces to her. She carefully selects her friends when their true colors have been seen. (Wisteria) Mate: Ashpool Kits Flowerclaw's kits: Sunkit- Playful, caring and obedient she-kit with white rocks and orange flame and eyes. Oftenly gets all her parents' attention. She notices her brother's jealousy and tries to share her love with said family member in order for him to feel happy, but always gets ignored. This does not brings her down though, and she keeps trying. (Wisteria) Dustkit- Lazy, protective and careless tom with orange rocks, purple flame and eyes. Loves to relax and sleep on a small boulder that is located outside the nursery. He is jealous of Sunkit because she is the one that gets praised by their parents all the time. Typically ignores Sunkit when she tries to show him love. (Wisteria) Elders: None yet Former members Rocktooth- Small, grumpy and easily annoyed she-cat with black rocks, pale blue magma and mint green flame and eyes. Died from natural causes.'' Mother of: Eclipsebird Magmastar- Tall, handsome and responsible tom with white rocks, yellow flame and eyes. Used to be the leader of MagmaClan. Died from going to the surface and falling to the ocean. ''Father of: Blazestar and Embersight Smokepelt- Medium-sized, caring and sweet she-cat with grey rocks, pastel pink magma, dark blue flame and eyes. Was the clan's first medicine cat. Died from slipping and falling into an abyss on the surface. Flarepool- Small, strict and quiet tom with red rocks, yellow magma and orange flame and eyes. Died from being crushed by a boulder after a cavern system collapsed due to an earthquake. Brightspark- Medium-sized, careful and cheerful she-cat with black rocks, vivid orange magma, red flame and eyes. Died from being killed. Mother of: Blazestar and Embersight Roleplaying: Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Rpg Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Category:Clan Category:Category: Clans Category:Category: Clan Category:Clans owned by Wist